The long-term objective of the proposed project is to obtain a better understanding of the energy conversion events which lead to active Na transport. The voltage dependence of the active transport process is being studied using a novel technique recently developed by Mandel and Curran, which permits the separation of active from passive transport throughout a wide range of potentials. The effects of various internal and external environments as well as numerous pharmacological agents are being tested on the active transport vs applied potential characteristics.